


Sun, Sea and .

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-04-13
Updated: 2000-04-13
Packaged: 2018-11-10 07:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11122839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Ray, Fraser, heat, skimpy swim wear and a deserted beach - what more do you need?





	Sun, Sea and .

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Sun, Sea and ...

Disclaimer: Not mine, no money, don't bother

Rating: NC-17 (gettin' better at this, can even type it without blushin' now!)

Pairing/Warning: BF/RK

Author's Notes: This was written in response to a challenge on the Serge mailing list - the ending is because I happen to 'work' in one ... hehe, you'll have to read the story for that to make sense.

For Sylvie, because she asked.

And for Kerrie, my real life Muse and Callum convert, because this is *so* what we'd do *L*

Many apologies to Genie, who is *still* waiting for her sequel - blame Ray, he's not playing nicely with anyone but Fraser at the moment. Pay and pay and pay - it's not buddies, Ray. Yeah, I watch a lot of TV. What of it?

Feedback: Hell, yeah. Bitch to yer hearts content to  


Sun, Sea and Surf (c) Wylt, February 2000.

* * *

Fraser stood, uncertainly gazing at his surroundings. The sand beneath his feet was warm, spreading between his toes and around the sole of his foot like a large hand caressing him. Behind him, stretching into the distance, were trees, bright with greenery. Opposite him, the cool water of a tiny rock pool cradled amongst huge rocks and pools of golden sand twinkled alluringly. Not, however, as alluring as the man lying next to him.

Ray smiled up at him in a mixture of irritation and affection, relaxed and boneless. His blonde hair, neatly spiked into an artful dishevelled mass, gleamed in the bright light. A layer of glistening sweat covered his lean, long body, accentuating ropy muscles. Dark glasses hid eyes the colour of a warm summer day's sky, light glinting off the lenses.

"Are you sure this is alright, Ray?"

"It's fine, Frase. Will you just relax?" The Detective shifted slightly, the skimpy black speedos that were his only concession to clothing concealing nothing. Swallowing nervously, still darting quick agitated looks around their immediate vicinity, Fraser took the graceful, long fingered hand held out to him in invitation and sank to his knees onto the beach towel spread next to Ray's matching and suitably garishly coloured one.

"You're certain there's no one else here?"

Ray sighed. "Ben," he explained patiently, for the umpteenth time. "We have the place to ourselves, let's just enjoy it. Okay?"

Briefly hesitating, the Mountie finally surrendered, seating himself next to his lover. Reaching over, Ben removed Ray's sunglasses, smiling into the other man's eyes.

"Did you bring anything in the form of entertainment, Ray? A book, a deck of cards ..?" The dark haired man trailed off as Ray's expression shifted from one of happiness and relaxation to pure mischieviousness and desire.

"Only myself, Frase."

"Good." Murmured the Mountie in satisfaction, before rolling over to press his lips to the seductive sweep of his lover's mouth. Delving, tasting, rediscovering; it never failed to surprise him: the overwhelming emotion he felt at the touch of Ray's lips, hands and body against his skin.

Groaning, Ray slipped his hands over Ben's shoulders, before progressing southwards to cup the tight ass offered him, pulling him close. The cut-off denim shorts Fraser wore suddenly felt painfully tight, but the sensation of Ray's hands, running across the bare skin of his back, threatened to overwhelm the discomfort. Long fingers kneaded, moulded and teased as they explored his body.

Their kiss, an intensely passionate duel of hungry tongues and heady need, broke under the necessity of breathing. Ben arched, moaning, as Ray's mouth migrated along his jaw to trail down his chest. Capturing a nipple, the blonde licked lightly around the dark sienna aureole and then whispered his lover's name across the damp patch of skin to watch in delight as it pebbled instantly. Turning to the other, he lavished attention to the sensitive area as he suckled gently, flicking the tip of his tongue across the hard nubbin.

"Ray, Ray, Ray, Ray." Fraser's voice was breathless, each word couched as a moan. The classically handsome face was flushed with passion and heat, deep blue eyes glazing as Ray's mouth continued to wander. Long sweeps of his lover's tongue explored every rise and fold of skin over sculpted muscle, traced the ridges of his ribs whilst drifting ever downwards to nuzzle at his cock through the thick denim of his shorts.

The scent that was part arousal and part Fraser's unique smell weaved through Ray's senses with each deep breath, leaving him light headed and panting. Teasing, he ran his tongue along the skin of his lover's firm thighs, just below the cut off line of his long shorts. Ben shuddered, whimpering in need as Ray's hands slipped beneath the denim to cup the bare skin of his ass.

Taking pity, the blonde flicked open the button to his shorts and gently pulled the zipper down to free his aching, swollen cock that gleamed in the bright light. His own arousal leaped at the sight and he squirmed against the beach towel. Slipping one hand into the open fly, long fingers closed around the shaft to slide upwards with a twist of his palm. Fraser's body heaved beneath him, involuntarily moaning in protest as Ray removed his hand.

"Please."

The Detective leaned up, capturing the other man's lips as he dragged the denim shorts down strong legs where they were kicked impatiently off to land at the edge of the rock pool. Heat rose to twine about them, hips thrusting to rub twin mounds of hardness together as their passion grew.

Ray sat up to strip off his speedos, negligently throwing them over his shoulder, before returning to his lover's embrace. Rolling them over, he spread his legs to make room for Fraser, wrapping himself around the broader, bigger body above him. Bubbles of sweat covered their bodies from the heat of their environment and their passion, mixing with the precum weeping from their aching erections. Slipping and sliding across Ray's stomach, Ben thrust against the hard body beneath him. Throwing his head back at the building sensations, he caught his lower lip between his teeth in an effort to keep a modicum of control.

Ray's hand pressed against the back of his neck pulled his mouth into reach, teasing his lower lip from the tight grasp of his teeth. The blonde licked gently across the swollen skin, soothing the feel of his own bite before latching onto his mouth, suckling. Ravenous hands skimmed restlessly over undulating bodies as their passion reached fever pitch, each frantically struggling to achieve fulfilment whilst striving to make the moment last forever. Gasping, hips clashing hard enough to bruise, they shuddered, straining, yearning. With a sharp cry, Ray's back arched improbably high, freezing as his climax swept through his body, overwhelming his senses to leave him twitching and panting as waves of ecstasy rolled through him. 

Fraser moaned, eyes closing, at almost the same moment and what little space there was between their bodies was filled with spurting jets of warm semen covering glistening skin. Sinking down with a sigh of contentment, he placed a tender kiss to Ray's hairline, the tip of his perfect nose before finally meeting his lover's trembling lips.

Happy, satiated and incredibly warm, Fraser curled himself around Ray's body, cradling him against his chest. The blonde sleepily pulled the hand resting possessively over his hip to place a soft kiss against the sensitive skin of his wrist.

"Love you." He murmured, eyes closing against his will, even in the brilliant light.

"And I, you." Pressing his nose to the back of the other man's neck, Fraser drifted into sleep with the scent of Ray all around him.

***

A young woman, hair the colour of the sand glistening below her, fanned her red face, frantically trying to cool down. Next to her, a soft embarrassed cough reminded her she was not alone and she turned to grin ruefully at the dark haired woman with her.

"Wow."

"Hell, yeah." 

"Wow."

Squirrel had collapsed back against the alcove wall of the large window overlooking the studio as soon as things had started heating up between the two lovers, melting into the concrete. Neither of them had had the willpower to tear their envious gaze from the intimate demonstration of love before their eyes.

Kerrie pushed a strand of blonde hair from her eyes, looking up to meet a distinctly mischievous brown gaze.

"Remind me to find out who lent them the studio and give 'em a big kiss, will ya?"

They turned to peer through the myriad of lights hanging from the rails along the ceiling, ignoring the cameras pushed to one end of the studio with the ease of people long accustomed to working with the damned heavy things.

The set, a tropical oasis, spread across the huge room to meet a backdrop of trees and blue, blue sky sprawled beneath them. The two men, sound asleep now, were curled near the centre of the room.

Squirrel turned, suddenly, to stare in apprehension at her friend.

"You *did* remember to turn off the cameras, right?"

A soft giggle struggled free of tightly compressed lips, a smile bubbling up despite Kerrie's best attempts to stop it.

"I'm afraid I wasn't really sure how to, they're all on Iso."

Squirrel stared at her, guilt warring with amusement. Kerrie's lips twitched, setting the pair off into another fit of hysterical giggling.

"Oh well," Squirrel shrugged philosophically. "I need the editing practice."

Below them, the Cop sighed in his sleep, a faint smile crossing his lips as the Mountie's embrace tightened unconsciously to hold him near.

_finis_

* * *

Note: 

  1. Iso means (in the UK anyway) that each camera used on a particular shoot has its own recorder as well as transmitting to a mixing desk where a Director will call shots, such as cut to camera 3, cut to Camera 5, etc. What it means is, if you have 4 cameras filming, you get 5 tapes of the shoot; one from each camera and one that's a mixture of all four together. This can then be edited into a watchable programme ... hehe. 
  2. Of course I wouldn't *actually* record people having sex in a studio, ogle for a while maybe, but not record - anyway, I'm told it's against Health & Safety rules for people to be shagging in a studio *L*  





End file.
